


Unapologetic

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom unapologetically gets Bill drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

Getting drunk on tour was not in Bill's natural order of things. Yes, he liked to have fun, but he also liked to have his shit together for the next night. There was nothing worse than going on stage with a raging hangover.

Tonight, however, he was trashed. Loud, crazy, unapologetic. Trashed. Soaked. Hammered. The whole nine yards. And it felt damn good. The fact that he was horny as hell was like icing on top of very delicious cake.

If there were paps around, Bill didn't care.

He and Tom were lost in the midst of a sea of people who didn't know who they were. They were literally wedged among three different couples and they were all gyrating to one beat in what seemed to be a giant orgy to Bill's hazed mind. What mattered the most was that Tom was pressing up against him and Bill could feel his erection grinding against his hip. His hands were hardly touching him but that wasn't what Bill needed anyways.

He gazed up adoringly at his twin, and fell against him at the tiniest push from someone behind him. He stumbled into Tom's arms, giggling and panting.

“You should let me get you drunk every night.” Tom's voice said in his ear, just above the din of the crowd. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Bill... or maybe he had just had more practice in holding his liquor.

“I'm.. I'm not.” Bill tried to draw himself upright. He was a little lightheaded and nearly lost his balance again.

“You are.” Tom smirked down at him before leaning in to whisper in his ear again, lips warm against his skin, breath hot, “I think I should take you outside. Make you straighten up.”

Bill shuddered against him, a chill washing over him despite his overheated state. Even through the alcohol, he could feel the arousal cutting straight through him. He had little inhibitions and he wanted nothing more than to follow Tom right out of here.

Tom's sparkling, honey, brown eyes met his again and Bill gave a slow, sluggish nod, his mouth falling open just a little. He was practically salivating and Tom had hardly done a thing.

“Yeah?” Tom asked, his brows dancing.

Bill nodded again, faster this time and Tom caught him around the waist, pulling him with him through the crowd. Bill could see his brother checking for their ever present security, but he didn't really care right now if Saki saw Tom rip his pants down and screw him right here. All he cared about was getting somewhere semi-private and letting Tom do just that – fuck him right through his hazed state and into the next morning.

Tom directed them towards the back, leading a weaving Bill to the exit. He shoved the door open and the cool night air washed over Bill making him perk up, but only a little.

“Where... where are you gonna take me, Tomi?” He asked, giggling again.

Tom didn't answer as he dragged him towards what Bill thought looked like their company van. Tom shoved the door open and Bill stumbled inside, panting in exhilaration as Tom slammed it shut behind them. They were all alone now.

Tom pounced him quickly, his body all over Bill's hands, roaming up and down Bill's thin chest and sides. Bill moaned loudly, lapsing back against the long bench seat as he let Tom do most of the work. His twin was kissing him, hot, wet, and sloppy along his neck and jaw. His tongue swiped out along Bill's lips, shoving inside. Bill could hardly respond as Tom's tongue swirled inside his mouth. All he could do was pant and moan.

Tom's hands pushed beneath Bill's shirt, his fingers rubbing over bare skin, up to his nipples before sliding back down to the waistband of his pants.

“Tomi...” Bill panted as Tom's hand plunged into his pants. His other hand was working the belt and zipper open while he already had his fingers grasping for Bill's cock. The alcohol was slowing Bill's blood, but he liked the way he slowly and achingly became hard against Tom's hand.

When he opened his eyes next, his pants were down around his knees and Tom was kissing his thighs and stomach, murmuring softly, “Yeah, baby, get hard for me.”

Bill whimpered, his hips arching towards Tom's stroking hand, the soft touches of his lips. “Want you... fuck me...” Bill managed to push past his lips, his clumsy fingers wrapping around a few of Tom's dreads.

“Oh, baby, I'm gonna fuck you.” Tom said, lifting his eyes to look into Bill's heavy, half-lidded ones. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you really aren't going to be able to walk a straight line.” He promised.

Bill shivered at his words and Tom got up from between Bill's thighs, his mouth pressing against Bill's again. Their tongues met even before their lips as they both strained for each other. Their mouths clashed together, a hurried mess of saliva and heated breaths.

Tom's hands groped down his sides, squeezing his hips before his hands dipped beneath Bill's ass, gripping the taut, little cheeks. Bill writhed and squealed as Tom squeezed the flesh hard, his fingers digging between them, probing for Bill's taut, hot hole.

“There it is.” Tom whispered in a husky tone against Bill's mouth as the tip of his middle finger ground up against the closed up entrance.

“Yes...” Bill whimpered in a high pitched tone as Tom pulled him forward on the seat, nearly pulling Bill off the edge as he gave himself more room to press his fingers up Bill's ass. He was squatted down on the floor again with Bill's legs over his thighs, holding him up as his fingers squirmed into Bill's hot, compliant ass.

“Tom... Tom...” Bill panted, getting his feet stable on the floor and gripping the edges of the seat to bear himself down on Tom's fingers.

“You like that, baby?” Tom asked, his mouth moving into to kiss along Bill's neck and collarbones again.

“Yes...” Bill whimpered pathetically, throwing his head back and seating himself hard on Tom's fingers. They were going in dry, but Bill could hardly feel the slight burn of skin against skin. He could hardly discern how many Tom had in him. He just knew that he wanted it to be Tom's cock next.

“You're so hot, Bibi.” Tom whispered to him, twisting his fingers inside Bill and making a wet, erotic noise.

“Shit...fuck...” Bill cursed as Tom grabbed one of his ass cheeks with his free hand and spread him open further as he drove his fingers into him deeper. Bill gasped as he felt another finger stretching him and his toes curled. He arched up away from Tom's fingers as they grazed his prostate, but Tom squeezed his ass harder, holding him down, practically on his lap as he finger fucked him faster.

“Come on, Bill, fuck yourself.” He whispered, causing Bill to whine again. He managed to pry his heavy lids open to look at Tom pleadingly.

“On your cock.” He rasped, weakly moving his hips against Tom's fingers.

“You want it?” Tom asked, the dim lighting from the lamps in the parking lot washing over his smirking, but aroused expression.

Bill nodded, biting his lower lip, “Yes, Tomi, please.”

Tom smiled and nodded and Bill eagerly reached between his thighs for Tom's pants. He pushed the long hem of his shirt out of the way, finding Tom's baggy pants already ridden down below the bulge in his boxers. He shoved those away, pulling Tom's hard, throbbing cock out. He nearly swooned at the sight of it, his head spinning.

“Wait, lube.” Tom ordered as Bill urged his hips towards him.

Bill whined in protest despite the necessity but eased back. Tom's fingers slipped from him and Bill frowned at the loss. His stomach, however, clenched sweetly when he noticed four of Tom's fingers slick from his ass. He wanted to grab them and sit on them all over again... if he hadn't been so eager for Tom's cock.

Tom stood up on his knees and pulled a little tube out of his pocket. “I knew I'd be needing this.” He said, smugly, flipping it around in his hand, before opening the cap.

Bill could barely comprehend that Tom had planned this, much less be irritated over his brother's conniving as he would be in his proper state of mind. Instead, he eagerly nodded up and down like a puppy and waited for Tom to apply the lube with generous ministrations.

Before Tom had even finished, Bill was crowding up in his lap again, squirming his butt down against Tom's cock.

“Come here, baby,” Tom said, grasping one of Bill's buttocks and guiding his cock to Bill's quivering entrance. Bill moaned, his head tilting back again as Tom pressed into him. He sank down on Tom's cock, and he was sure that if he hadn't had so much alcohol, he would've come in that very moment.

Tom's fingers squeezed his hip and pulled him down hard, ending the long slide of his first entrance. Bill whimpered as Tom pulled back and whispered hotly against Bill's neck, “Now, fuck yourself.”

Bill gripped the edge of the seat hard as he ground down against Tom's cock, driving it straight into him. Tom's hips circled to meet him and they began to fuck in quick, short thrusts that had their skin smacking together in a frantic rhythm.

“Yes, fuck, oh, God, yes!” Bill cried out, the exclamations spilling generously off his loosed tongue. Tom was driving up at just the right angle to batter his prostate and he could hardly handle it. He writhed and bounced on Tom's cock, pulling away in one second because it was too much, and grinding down in the next to make it happen again.

“Yeah, baby, you do it so good.” Tom moaned against his neck, his hips jolting up against Bill's ass.

Bill groaned, his head tilting back. His arms and thighs were burning but he couldn't stop. The pleasure drove him to keep on screwing down against Tom's cock. It was building slowly inside him, swirling through his insides along with the alcohol.

“Come on.” Tom panted through clenched teeth, grabbing Bill's hips, driving up harder as he pulled Bill down.

“Ahh!!!” Bill cried out as Tom hammered his prostate without mercy.

They lasted a few more thrusts in that position before Tom pulled back, looking into Bill's eyes with a lustful expression, “I wanna see your ass.”

Bill nodded dumbly, his brain so hazed over with alcohol and pleasure that all he could do was agree with whatever Tom suggested.

He got off of Tom's cock, and clambered around on the seat. Tom was behind him in an instant, mounting him in one firm thrust before Bill even fully had his hands and feet under him. He managed to prop himself up with one knee on the seat and his foot on the floor, the top half of his body draped lopsided over the back of the seat as Tom drove into him again.

Tom grabbed his hips and began to fuck into him, hard and fast. Bill whined, holding onto the seat as his body lurched with each hard thrust. His ass throbbed with Tom's big, hard cock tearing into him, but it felt too good to complain. It was just what he wanted, and now all he could do was hold on.

“So... fucking... good.” Tom ground out, his hips meeting Bill's ass in punctuation.

“Ahhh!” Bill cried out again as Tom pushed him down farther onto the seat and sank into him. He began to go for his prostate, making Bill cry out again and again. His voice was hoarse, his cries pathetic and easily elicited. They ratcheted louder and louder the longer Tom banged into him and soon he was sobbing for every thrust, his fingers digging into the seat cushions as Tom beat down the barriers to his orgasm. His body arched and writhed to the rhythm of Tom's fucking, twitching uncontrollably for each time that Tom pounded his prostate.

No amount of alcohol was going to stop this climax and Bill couldn't stop himself from reaching down and grabbing his leaking, throbbing cock. He gave a few ragged pumps, barely coordinated enough to work the aching column before he felt Tom grab his arm, rip his hand away. He began to moan in protest before he felt Tom's stronger, calloused hand grip him. Tom's hand squeezed him hard, dragging up and down firmly. Bill gasped, writhing between the twin forces of Tom's hand and his cock, both of which were dragging him to orgasm. He whimpered for the pleasure, his body locking down for it, when Tom suddenly stopped.

“Wha....” He began.

Tom pulled out of him and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back. Grabbing Bill's ankles, Tom, pushed Bill's legs in the air. Bill's knees bent and he ended up folded in half with Tom driving into him again.

Tom stared down at him with half-lidded eyes as his hips worked against Bill's. “Now, touch yourself, baby,” He said, his tongue flicking out to wet his lip and piercing.

Bill whined, but grabbed himself once more, pulling ardently on the pulsing length.

Tom's pace picked up again and Bill began to cry out once more, his head digging back against the seat as Tom began to pound him again. He could barely touch himself as his cries rose to full-throated screams that he didn't care if anyone heard.

“Fuck!!... God, yes! Tom!” He wailed as Tom delivered the last few hard thrusts to his prostate.

Bill arched up off the seat, his ass cheeks squeezing down on Tom's cock as he came hard. His thick, wet release gushed from his tip, staining his stomach and the edge of his t-shirt. The pleasure ravaged him for long moments, tearing through his entire being and milking the entire load of cum out of his body.

Above him, Tom was tossing his head back, his neck and chest straining as he poured down Bill's ass, thrusting into him until he had nothing left to give.

They quivered and quaked for several long moments before Tom slid out of him, falling weakly back on the seat. Bill's legs were splayed over his and they were both still pantless several minutes later.

Bill, completely exhausted, nearly fell asleep in that position before he felt Tom urging him to get up and put his pants back on. He did so, but didn't last much longer than that. It was the last thing he remembered, although he would remember much more once the morning came.

 

~

 

Cracking his eyes open, Bill felt the morning sun sear his retinas. He slammed them back shut and groaned as the full weight of his hangover became apparent. He turned into pillow and held it close to his face, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and stay that way until this horrid hangover was gone.

A hand touched his side and Bill moaned again, reaching down to pull the sheets over his body and head.

“Come on, Bibi,” A voice crooned.

“Go away...” Bill mumbled into the pillow.

“Come on, we've gotta get up and go.” Tom urged, more seriously this time.

“Go away.” Bill repeated, curling up and pressing his face harder against the pillow.

“You can sleep on the bus.” Tom said, tugging on the blankets. Bill tugged them back and he heard Tom sigh, “Come on, Bill. It's just a hangover. Not the end of the world.

Bill sat up so fast, his head spun and he had to lean over groaning, “Fuck you, Tom. This is your fault.” Bill said, once he stabilized himself.

“My fault?”

When Bill looked up at his twin, Tom was giving him wide, innocent eyes. Bill leveled him with a glare, “Don't tell me you weren't encouraging...” Bill's voice trailed off as he tried to find a way to say it so that he was not responsible in any way.

“Encouraging your sudden lack of a brain?” Tom chuckled. “And here I thought you never had one to begin with.”

“Shut up.” Bill hissed, swinging a hand at him in a feeble attempt to hit him. Tom easily evaded the strike.

“It was one night, Bill. Loosen up.” He said, his eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, one night where you completely took advantage of me.” Bill reminded him.

Tom tongued his piercing, his eyes sparkling, “You begged for it.”

Bill swallowed hard, trying to come up with an appropriately bitter response. He didn't really have one when he thought about the bits and pieces of the night before that he could remember. The sex had definitely been amazing, although it had been in the company van... That horrified Bill to no end. What if someone had seen them? What if Saki had discovered them? What if cum was found on the seats later?

“You're thinking too much.” Tom said, seeing the wheels turning in his head.

“And you should think more, dumbass.” Bill returned, throwing out a hand. “What if someone had seen?”

“But they didn't. And they weren't going to. No one was around.” Tom pointed out. “We always park where no one else is.”

“But what if...” Bill began again, but his head suddenly began to throb and he lifted a hand to his forehead.

“Ok, look,” Tom said, “Let me get you some water, medicine, coffee, and food, and you'll be okay.”

“Are you going to bring that all to me in bed?” Bill asked, lifting his chin. “Because you'll have to do a lot more than that to apologize.”

Tom smirked, “Like what?... Because I can think of a few things.”

Bill tried to keep his composure and remain angry but it was hard when Tom was practically undressing him with his eyes.

“Ok, look,” Tom said, interrupting Bill's sudden runaway train of thought, “I will go down and tell them you need more time and I will bring your breakfast and meds.”

“Really?” Bill asked, folding his arms and gazing at Tom disbelievingly.

“Yeah,” Tom shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, giving Bill a niggling feeling in his stomach, “It was my fault, right?”

Bill nodded slowly, and Tom's smirk widened before he turned and shuffled out of the room, hiking up his pants as he went. Bill watched the saggy backside of Tom retreat, his eyelids drooping as he imagined what was under all that extra material.

He drew himself up, reprimanding himself for forgetting about Tom's misdeeds the night before.

_As if Tom fucking the life out of you is a misdeed,_ his subconscious reminded him in a sarcastic tone.

When Tom returned, he had a member of the waitstaff behind him, bringing all that Bill had desired. Breakfast, coffee, water, and medicine. 

Tom sat down at the foot of the bed and watched Bill begin to devour it, smirking all the while. 

“What?” Bill demanded at last, when he had grown uncomfortable under Tom's gaze, his mouth still full. 

Tom lifted a shoulder as he reached out a hand. He touched Bill's foot, his warm palm covering the top while his thumb stroked over his instep. Bill squirmed, trying not to react too violently and jerk his leg away. He swallowed his last bite hard, and pushed the plate away, bracing himself on the bed as Tom moved in closer, his thumb brushing lightly along the curve of his foot and to his toes. He leaned down, pressing his soft lips to the same skin, watching Bill out of the corner of his eye. 

Bill, finding it difficult to breath, barely moved and inch as Tom kissed his way along Bill's foot, up to his ankle, where his tongue emerged, licking the protrusion of the bone. The sensation made Bill's stomach lurch and his toes curled, his leg going taut against Tom's grip. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Tom asked, looking up at him from beneath curving brows and thick lashes. “For me to kiss your feet?”

Bill swallowed back a whimper as Tom's fingers danced back down his foot, nearly tickling him. “I... I... yes...” He managed at last.

Tom grabbed his other leg, sitting up straighter as he lifted Bill's foot close to his face. He kissed his instep, dragging his thumb up and down the curve until his toes curled once more. His eyes watched Bill all the while, digging into him with intensity and desire. 

“Tom...” Bill began in a breathless whisper, not quite sure where he was going with his words. 

Tom kissed up to his ankle again before dropping his leg and prowling up between Bill's thighs until they were face to face. He nudged his nose against Bill's, his eyes sparkling before he kissed him, reaching one hand down to grasp Bill's waist and pull him closer. Bill moaned, immediately going to slack against Tom's touch. He couldn't even remember that he was supposed to be upset with him. 

Tom slid his hand beneath Bill's t-shirt, squeezing his bare hip, before sliding his fingers down beneath Bill's sweatpants. Bill squirmed up against him as Tom clasped his naked buttock, kneading the flesh in his strong fingers. Bill reached up to grab onto Tom's shoulders, pulling himself up onto Tom's lap as Tom sat back on his heels. 

Tom moaned against his mouth, pressing his tongue forward as he yanked Bill's pajama bottoms down to his thighs. Bill moaned as his cock came free and his body became vulnerable to Tom's touch. Tom grabbed Bill's ass with both hands, fondling him until Bill moaned and quivered against him. His fingers probed between Bill's ass cheeks, finding his hole and torturing it with consistent strokes. Bill panted, canting his hips back towards Tom's teasing fingers. He could hardly kiss anymore; just wantonly moan and thrust. 

Tom pulled back, looking at Bill with a lust hazed expression as he said in a husky tone, “Come here,” He drew Bill down, lying him down on his face, his lifted over Tom's legs. Bill's heart beat faster, his entire body throbbing now. He squirmed against Tom's legs, feeling his naked cock drag along the material of his pants and the firm muscles and warm flesh beneath. 

“There now,” Tom said, stroking a hand over Bill's ass, “Now I can see you.”

Bill shuddered against him, squeezing his eyes closed Tom's fingers slid back up his cleft. He arched his hips up, spreading his legs wider as Tom grasped one buttock and touched him. He stroked his fingers up and down, practically torturing Bill, who's body quivered. 

“Tom...” He whispered against the sheets. 

“Now,” Tom began, “I said I was going to take you out and straighten you up last night.”

“Tom, no...” Bill whispered, beginning to squirm of Tom's leg.

“Shh, just lie still,” Tom murmured to him, grasping Bill's thigh and forcing his legs open wider. Bill breathed harder, his body thrumming, strung tight with need and arousal. Each touch sent a sparking, electric shock through him and he didn't know if he could handle Tom making him even more sensitive. 

Tom's hand stroked his back, pushing his t-shirt up higher as he positioned Bill's ass just so over his knee, so that he was pushed up and spread open. Bill whined, his body clenching with need as each second passed. 

Tom's hand kneaded one buttock apart and his other hand struck him suddenly, right against the sensitive, taut entrance. Bill bucked over Tom's leg, his mouth falling open as tiny pricks of sweet pain washed over him. 

“How's that feel, baby?” Tom murmured to him, his voice low and arousing. 

“Tom...” Bill whispered in a choked voice.

Tom smacked him again, more on the flesh of his buttock this time, making Bill whine once more, “Yeah, I'm gonna make if feel really good.” Tom promised. Bill shivered, arching his butt up higher, and moaning into the sheets as Tom's hand came down again. 

“Yes, Tom, oh, please...” He whined, his body quivering in a delicious spasm as Tom made his hole burn. He arched down against Tom's leg, his hard, leaking dick chafing in an aching manner. 

“Come here,” Tom ordered, dragging him back up. He spread him open again, striking him a fourth time. Bill gasped, hardly able to breath properly as Tom began to strike him in a faster rhythm. His hand cracked down against buttocks, peppering the aching spankings all across his his flesh. While panted and moaned, writhing over Tom's leg each time his hand came down.

“Lemme hear you, baby,” Tom whispered to him, massaging Bill's stinging, flushed buttock for a sweet, arousing moment before he hit him again. 

“Ah...” Bill cried out, grasping at the sheets. “Tom, please...”

Tom smacked him again, his voice breathless when he spoke, “Tell me how you like, Bibi.”

Bill buried his face in the sheets, hiding his burning visage from Tom's view, “I like it.” He whimpered into the sheets. 

Tom's fingers struck his hole once more, saying in a firmer tone, “Tell me how you like it.”

Bill dragged his face out of the sheets, gasping in a lungful of air to whimper, “I like it... hard.... 'n... 'n fast...”

Tom's voice dipped lower, teasing, “You want me to fuck you?”

Bill nodded raggedly, casting pleading glances over his shoulder, “Please...”

Tom licked his lips, his eyes running up and down Bill's laid out body once more. At last, he slid Bill's legs off his own and moved down behind Bill. Bill breathed out in relief, before panting in arousal in the next second as Tom took the hems of Bill's pajama pants and yanked them all the way off his legs. 

“Yes...” Bill whined, getting his knees under himself. 

Tom got up for a few seconds in search of lube before returning with the cap already open. His fingers dipped to Bill's entrance without prelude, dousing the wanting flesh in slickness before pressing in. Bill moaned, low and long, as Tom's fingertip plunged into him. His skin still stung from the spankings and Tom's fingers, wet with lube, felt like heaven. He arched back against Tom's hand, begging for me. 

“You're all tight, Bibi,” Tom whispered to him, rubbing his finger in and out of the tiny crevice. 

“I... I want you..” Bill panted, squirming on Tom's finger. Tom's finger went a little quicker before Bill felt a second join the first. “Yes....” He whispered, rocking back to meet each thrust. He was so wildly turned on, and his cock was leaking everywhere. He was sure it wouldn't take much to make him explode into orgasmic bliss. 

“Tom...” He whispered as Tom screwed his fingers down into him, twisting and them dipping them in an almost brutal fashion as he opened him up. Bill could only gasp as writhe against the sheets, his body jolting up and down with each touch. When a third finger stretched him, Bill cried out, his fingers snaring in the sheets, his back arching severely as Tom knifed his fingers into him.

“Tom, Tom, please!” Bill practically sobbed. 

Tom's fingers pulled out of him suddenly and Bill felt his cockhead rubbing up against his entrance, Tom's knuckles bumping his ass a few times as he lubed himself. 

“Yes, yes...” Bill whined, pushing himself back against Tom's cock as he Tom settled his tip to Bill's hole. Bill bit down on his lower lip, moaning as Tom pressed forward. The first entrance sent an ache through him before his muscles opened up to receive him fully. He pushed back against Tom, shoving back so hard that Tom was forced back onto his heels. Bill squirmed up onto his lap, bouncing already.

Tom's hands gripped his sides and he pulled him closer, pulsing his hips up against Bill's ass, “That's so hot, baby,” He whispered to Bill, his breath warm against Bill's shoulder. Bill moaned, tossing his head back as he fucked himself harder with Tom's cock. “You want it so bad,” Tom shivered against him, one set of fingers squeezing Bill's side while the other trailed up his chest to find his nipple. 

“Tom, yes... nnggg... oh...” Bill panted as Tom pushed up against him, driving his cock harder into him as his fingers pinched and pulled at his nipple. “Yes, please, fuck me...” He panted, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Tom's cock pushed up against his prostate. 

“You like being fucked?” Tom asked, pulling him down harder on his cock. 

“Yes!” Bill cried out, gyrating his hips.

“I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass so good.” Tom promised in his ear and suddenly Bill found himself tipping forwards into the sheets again. Tom's hand pressed against his back, between his shoulder blades, holding him down as slammed into him harder.

“Ahhh!!!” Bill cried out as his soreness for the night before became even more apparent. He couldn't bring himself to care, however, when Tom was doing him so good. All he could pant was , “more, more...” And Tom never failed to deliver.

Their fucking grew harder and faster, more and more passionate, until neither of them could say a word. The air was filled with the smacking of flesh, their bodies meeting wetly, and their heavy, husky pants and moans. 

Bill was nearly crying in sweet agony by the time the orgasm came close. Tom was riding his prostate hard, hammering it with each thrust. Bill toes curled, his whole body clenched as Tom fucked them both into oblivion. 

At last, Bill's body broke under the pressure, and he writhed under Tom's hand. Tom grabbed him, dragging him up onto his lap again. He seized Bill's cock, rubbing him hard up and down, dragging the orgasm to its highest point. Bill tried to hold back cries as he arched on Tom's lap, his cock spraying abundant release. 

Behind him, Tom moaned and rolled his hips against him only a few more times before Bill felt his cum shoot into him, a shocking and beautiful sensation. They quivered and thrust a few more times before Bill sank down off of Tom's lap and onto his face. Tom sat back, breathing hard. 

“Ah...” Bill moaned softly after a moment. His whole body was aching and his ass still stung from Tom's hand. 

“I wasn't too hard on you, was I?” Tom asked, teasingly. He laid down beside Bill, cupping one of his ass cheeks and giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

“No...” Bill whispered, his brain still hazed over with pleasure.

“Good,” Tom smirked, “I like your ass all red.”

Bill frowned, pouting at him. “I don't know why I let you all the time.”

Tom shrugged, his eyes sparkling once more, “I'm too good to resist.” He stated.

“Or its the other way around.” Bill challenged.

“You are.” Tom said, grinning, “That's why I have to fuck you at every possible chance, even in the back of our vans.”

Bill pursed his lips to hold back a smile. He should still be irritated with Tom over that, but that was a bit late to be saying when he was lying in the destroyed aftermath of hot, passionate sex. 

Tom sat up, saying, “Well, I said we wouldn't be more than an hour and here its past that time. They're going to be wondering.”

“And who's fault is that?” Bill asked, grudgingly picking himself up off the bed. 

Tom tossed him a roguish grin over his shoulder as he put his pants back on. Bill found his own pants lying discarded on the floor and slowly pulled them on over his aching ass. 

“I'll see you downstairs, Bibi.” Tom said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he was gone, through the door, leaving the smell of his cologne and dread wax and sex.

Bill couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his lips as he surveyed the destruction of his bed. They would definitely be late and Tom wouldn't not even feel sorry. No, his brother was completely unapologetic for all the things he did to him. Thinking about, Bill wasn't either and he never wanted them to be. 


End file.
